This invention relates generally to methods of preserving organs and, in particular, to a method of preserving viable organs of a mammalian subject which prevents deterioration of the cellular structure of the organ.
Transplant of viable organs from the body of one human being to another human being is almost becoming a commonplace occurrence. One of the difficult aspects of these procedures is maintenance of the viability of these organs during the time after removal from a donor until transplantation into a recipient. Chilling of harvested organs to maintain viability is common. In chilling the organs, it is important to minimize deterioration in the cellular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,909 issued to Nagoshi on July 22, 1986, discloses a Method of Freezing Fishery Products. The method includes the steps of preparing a brine containing rapeseed oil, propylene glycol, calcium chloride and water, cooling the brine and immersing the seafood in the cooled brine until it is frozen. Such a brine prevents or reduces the breakdown of muscle tissue in the seafood due to ice crystal formation. The resultant deterioration in quality from freezing is thus prevented.
A similar process for Quick Freezing of Meat is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,217 issued to the same inventor on Mar. 31, 1987. The process disclosed in this later patent is similar to that disclosed in the earlier patent except that it is applicable to beef, poultry, pork and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,768 issued to Nagoshi on Apr. 14, 1987, discloses a Freezing Method for Perishable Foods which includes placing a perishable food in a heat conducting container and causing the other surface of the heat conducting container to contact cooled brine o a liquified gas. Accordingly, the perishable food is frozen quickly without immersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,963 issued to Sakai on Sept. 1, 1987, relates to a Method of Freezing Foods. The method of Sakai is similar to the method of Nagoshi except that a layer of brine is placed in the heat conducting container along with the perishable food.
There is no teaching or suggestion in any of these patents that these processes can be used to preserve harvested viable organs for transplant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for maintaining the viability of harvested organs.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a process for chilling harvested viable organs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of chilling harvested viable organs using a brine including an effective amount of a suitable oil.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of chilling harvested viable organs which does not destroy the cellular structure of the organs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an economical method of chilling harvested viable organs.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the specification.